bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Goodbye, halcyon days.
| releaseUS = June 2, 2009 | isbnUS = 1-4215-2385-X | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 234. Not Negotiation 235. The Frozen Clutch 236. The Sun Already Gone Down 237. good bye, halcyon days.This chapter originally appears as "Good bye, Halcyon Days" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 238. Eagle Without Wings 239. WINGED EAGLES 240. regeneration.This chapter originally appears as "Regeneration" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 241. Silverflame. 242. TWO MEN ARE BURNINGThis chapter originally appears as "TwoMenAreBurning" in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. | chapterEn = 234. Not Negotiation 235. The Frozen Clutch 236. The Sun Already Gone Down 237. good bye, halcyon days. 238. Eagle Without Wings 239. WINGED EAGLES 240. regeneration. 241. Silverflame. 242. TWO MEN ARE BURNING | cover = Orihime Inoue | image2 = | caption2 = }} good bye, halcyon days. is the twenty-seventh volume of the Bleach manga series Publisher's summary Orihime's return from the Soul Society is interrupted by the Arrancar Ulquiorra, who has a different, terrifying path for her. Using duplicitous tactics, Ulquiorra convinces Orihime to accompany him to Hueco Mundo, which brands her as a traitor in the Soul Society's eyes and therefore unworthy of rescue. Ichigo refuses to abandon his friend, and sets out to storm Hueco Mundo to set her free! But can he win when the entire world is against him?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 234. Not Negotiation Ulquiorra explains his intentions to Orihime, while the rest of the Shinigami continue their battle against the Arrancar. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ulquiorra Cifer # Orihime Inoue # Kisuke Urahara # Wonderweiss Margera # Yammy Riyalgo # Luppi # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 139: Ichigo vs Grimmjow, 11 second battle! * Episode 140: Ulquiorra's Scheme, the Moment when the Sun Sets! 235. The Frozen Clutch Urahara and Yammy continue their battle, while Rukia comes to assist Ichigo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yammy Riyalgo # Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 140: Ulquiorra's Scheme, the Moment when the Sun Sets! 236. The Sun Already Gone Down Shinji arrives to save Rukia and battles Grimmjow. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: # Ichigo Kurosaki # Rukia Kuchiki # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Shinji Hirako # Ulquiorra Cifer # Yammy Riyalgo # Kisuke Urahara # Wonderweiss Margera # Luppi # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 140: Ulquiorra's Scheme, the Moment when the Sun Sets! 237. good bye, halcyon days. Orihime tries to figure out who to say goodbye to while Rukia tries to help an unconscious Ichigo. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Ulquiorra Cifer # Tessai Tsukabishi # Ikkaku Madarame # Ururu Tsumugiya # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Kisuke Urahara # Rangiku Matsumoto # Rukia Kuchiki # Ichigo Kurosaki # Hachigen Ushōda # Yuzu Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 141: Goodbye..., Kurosaki-kun 238. Eagle Without Wings Yamamoto declares Orihime a traitor and order Ichigo to not go after her. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Ikkaku Madarame # Rukia Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Jūshirō Ukitake # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Kenpachi Zaraki # Byakuya Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 142: Order! Forbid rescue of Orihime Inoue 239. WINGED EAGLES Ichigo, Chad and Ishida resolve to go to Heuco Mundo to rescue Orihime. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Mashiro Kuna # Shinji Hirako # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Keigo Asano # Mizuiro Kojima # Tatsuki Arisawa # Kisuke Urahara # Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 142: Order! Forbid rescue of Orihime Inoue 240. regeneration. Orihime regenerates Grimmjow's arm. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kisuke Urahara # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Tatsuki Arisawa # Mizuiro Kojima # Keigo Asano # Sōsuke Aizen # Yammy Riyalgo # Orihime Inoue # Ulquiorra Cifer # Luppi # Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez # Wonderweiss Margera Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 142: Order! Forbid rescue of Orihime Inoue * Episode 143: Grimmjow Revived 241. Silverflame. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Kisuke Urahara (flashback) # Ryūken Ishida # Isshin Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Ulquiorra Cifer # Yammy Riyalgo # Sōsuke Aizen Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 143: Grimmjow Revived * Episode 144: Ishida・Chad, the Quickening of a New Power 242. TWO MEN ARE BURNING Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Demora # Iceringer Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 144: Ishida・Chad, the Quickening of a New Power References Navigation Category:Volumes